Metal detectors, particularly for hobby use, have been produced in many sizes and configurations. A typical configuration is a arm-held unit which has a metal stem, a search coil at the lower end and an electronics package mounted on the stem. The detectors can have handles of various types. In such a configuration, the detection circuitry, display and batteries are contained within a single housing which can be viewed by the operator. In many cases, the operator can also utilize a headset which is connected to the electronic package. In using a metal detector of this type over an extended period of time, the operator can experience fatigue due to the weight of the unit. One approach to reducing this fatigue is to make the electronic package removable from the metal detector stem and search coil. This eliminates the weight on the user's arm. An electronic module can be mounted by a clip to the user's belt so that that portion of the weight is not on the user's arm. However, this requires that there be a cable from the search coil to the electronic module. This is often bulky and obtrusive. Further, if the display is connected to the electronics, it is awkward for the operator to view the display.
Improved versions of arm and hand-held detectors have been developed which include a hand grip at the center of the stem and an arm rest. This equalizes the load of the detector and makes the operation of swinging it back and forth over the ground easier. However, there still remains a continuing problem associated with the weight of the electronics package and in particular the batteries which are included within the package.
To improve the usability of operator carried metal detectors, there is a need for an improved design which removes weight from the operator's arm but does not hamper the use of the detector instrument itself.